Unbreakable
by silverpupp
Summary: Tris Prior, an Abnegation, chooses that she belongs in dauntless; She wants to feel alive. After taking the test, she doesn't care what it says... she knows what to choose to get out of such a lame faction and transfer over to Dauntless High. New encounters and relationships; she thought she had it all planned...(bad summary but legit story) :)...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my Divergent fans! This is my first chapter and hope you love it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! (if I did I would probably be on this site posting a fan fiction)

~Tris' P.O.V

I couldn't take it anymore…

I swing my closet door open and rip all of my clothing off of various hangers.

I toss them over my head without care; not caring that I probably won't have any clothing to wear for my first day at Dauntless High tomorrow.

My hand yanks my pocketknife from my back jeans pocket and opens it. I drag the red pocketknife down the middle of my mattress after I rip off the dull, gray sheets.

I run my arm along my dresser, knocking off cologne bottles, notebooks and sketchbooks, CDs of the Imagine Dragons and Black Veil Brides, and my huge jar with my three years collection of marbles.

I flinch as the glass jar shatters as it hits the ground.

"Beatrice!" I hear my dad shout from downstairs.

"Yes…" I say slowly but loud enough.

"What the hell is going on up there?!" He shouts even louder.

"Nothing, Dad," I lie. "Just a mini celebration!"

Part of that is even true. I'm celebrating that I get to get out of this goody- good town and go on to Dauntless and finish school there…hopefully.

A slight knock on my door startles me, and I look around the room. It's like Hurricane Katrina took a spin through my bedroom.

"Come in," I answer with confidence, hoping it's not my mother nor father.

My twin brother, Caleb, trudges in and closes the door behind him.

"What do you want?" I question as he stares around the room, but he isn't shocked. This isn't the first time I did this.

"Tris, I wanted to talk to you about our exam test scores from yesterday," Caleb glares at the glass that's shattered on the floor in millions of pieces.

"We're not supposed to talk about the test scores, Caleb, and I assumed you knew that smarty pants," I mock him.

"Ha, ha, Tris, very funny. But I'm serious… I don't think I'll be staying here in Abnegation," He rubs the back of his neck.

"I don't think I'm staying either," I say as I dig through my dresser's drawers and throw any socks or extra gray clothes on the floor.

"Tris, come on, even I know you're not staying… no matter what your exam test results were," he slightly chuckles.

"Well, you are right, but what about mom and dad being on their own," I ask, even though I really don't care what they do for the rest of their lives.

"I don't know, but at least I'll see you around at school during lunch, probably," Caleb smiles crookedly.

"Yeah, but-" I can't finish my sentence because my father yells, "Beatrice! Caleb! Dinner!"

"Dad still calls you Beatrice?" Caleb looks confused, because 2 weeks ago I asked if my family could start calling me Tris, but only my mom and Caleb have helped me get through with this plan.

"Well, dad said, and I quote," I try to put on my best mocking voice of dad, " 'I think that is a foolish name to call you, honey. After all, I did name you.'"

Caleb laughs a high pitched laugh and says between breathes, " Wasn't that the night you then said , 'I can tell'?"

I nod and dad yells once again, "Dinner!"

"Coming!" Caleb and I yell in unison.

PAGEBREAK!(just had to)

"So, how did the exam go yesterday at school?" My father asks, but he is always this nosy.

I pick at my plain, white rice sitting on my plate, next to my corn and unseasoned chicken. I don't want to be the first to talk, but Caleb is surly not going to do it.

"It went fine," I answer flatly.

"Oh, well, I hope you two are choosing the right decision," My dad states and sets his fork down on the plate.

My mother fidgets in her chair and finally speaks up.

"Andrew, it is their choice, not ours. The-" My mother is cut off by Caleb yelling,

"Yeah, Mom!"

We stare at him and he acts like we aren't even looking at him. He just talked out of term. My father probably won't do anything about it, because Caleb has always been his favorite.

Silence takes control of the room.

"Since you two have had a rough day today, I might go buy you some type of sweets or something," My dad gets up from his chair, grabs his keys off the coffee table, and leaves out of the house without saying goodbye.

PAGEBREAK!

My alarm clock rings, and I literally jump out of bed.

I hurry and brush my teeth, brush my hair, and throw on a gray t-shirt and some gray skinny jeans I got on sale two days ago.

I run down the hallway and bang on my twin brother's door really loud, I think I hear the ground shake underneath my feet.

The door swings open, and Caleb says, "Hey, Tris."

"Hi, Caleb. Are you ready?" I ask as I jump on the balls of my feet.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go," Caleb walks out of his room and I realize he is wearing the same clothes I am wearing… I just think it's a coincidence.

"Emily Pray," announces Marcus, the principal of Abnegation, as he stands next to Max, the principal of Dauntless, Johanna, the principal of Amity, Jeanine, the principal of Erudite, and another man, who whom I don't know his name, but must be the principal of Candor.

"Tris, no matter what you choose, I will always love you. I'll see you on visiting day next week, okay," My mother says and I nod. She already knows I'm not staying.

"Mom, I love you," I admit, even though I haven't shown it in a few years.

She smiles and gives my hand a small squeeze.

"Caleb and Beatrice Prior," Marcus says clearly and me and Caleb walk to the front.

I give him a small smile, and he returns one.

I walk down the line, and I know whose hand I am about to shake.

I stand in front of Max while Caleb, on the other hand, stands in front of Jeanine.

Max holds out his hand and I gladly shake it.

He smiles and says, " Welcome to Dauntless High."

I smile and Caleb and I walk separate directions. I speed up my paste and walk to the Dauntless Complex.

I spot a few Dauntless running up and down the halls, and one of them almost runs over me.

"Woah, sorry, my brother's a little clumsy," the other one says and shakes my hand. He stares at my clothes.

"Did you just get here?" He questions.

"Naw, I've been here the whole time just walking around in dull, gray clothes because I feel like it," I say sarcastically.

"Really!" The boy that tried to run me over says as he grins widely.

"Who are you again?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm Uriah, and this is my idiot, older brother, Zeke," Uriah says and pats Zeke on the back.

Uriah and Zeke have light brown eyes, but Uriah has a tanner skin color.

"Here," Zeke says and opens his backpack that I didn't know he had before. He pulls out a black shirt and some dark, blue skinny jeans.

"Thanks," I smile and take them from him.

"You can go change in the bathroom right down the hall," Zeke says and points his slender finger towards the hall going downwards.

"Okay," I frown.

"Wait, what's your name?" questions Uriah.

"Tris," I answer.

"Tris…" I hear them repeat my name, testing it out.

This is my first chapter and I hope you like it. I would love to hear comments and maybe get a few reviews if possible. Let me know if you want more. I will try to post tomorrow.

~Silverpupp


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG GUYS! I GOT MY FIRST FOLLOWER FOR MY STORY AND FOR MYSELF! THANK YOU, ****1amDivergent****! AND MY FIRST REVIEW WAS FROM ****FaultInOurDivergentGames****! OMG, THANK YOU SO MUCH, AND IT HAS INSPIRED ME TO KEEP ON MAKING THEM…. AND I ONLY POSTED ****A FEW NIGHTS AGO****! THAT WAS QUICK! ANYWAYS….. HERE IS THE 2****ND**** CHAPTER OF UNBREAKABLE!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT! (SADLY)**

Tris P.O.V

I trudge out of the dark bathroom and tug on the hem of my black shirt. It's just a plain, black, dauntless shirt, but It's tight.

I spot Uriah and his brother, Zeke, walking down the hall, side- by -side.

"Hey!" I shout, and I get their attention.

"Yes, Tris," Zeke says with a huge grin on his brown face.

"Why'd you give me such tight clothing?" I ask as he hands me some black shoes that look a little loose.

"I got you the smallest size and…" Uriah says and by the look on his face, he totally regrets it.

"So you're calling me small?" I ask and slip off my gray shoes and throw on the others.

"No, I…uh…didn't mean to…uh…" he studders.

"It's cool… I'm used to being called small. No biggie." I frown.

"Good job, Uri. You surly can talk to a girl." Zeke jokes, and I giggle like a little girl.

"So, are you two dauntless born?" I ask as we walk further down the hall together.

"No, transfers." Zeke states and I nod my head.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we swerve a corner.

"We're starting school… remember." Zeke says and the population in every hall increases as we take every turn.

"I need to go get a schedule or something from Max, the principal." I tell them.

PAGE BREAK!

"OMG, we all have the same classes!" Uriah squels!

"Well, I hope that's good thing…" I frown.

Zeke and Uri laugh.

"HEY GUYS!" We hear an ear- splitting noise and spin around.

A chocolate girl with short, length hair to her shoulders jumps on Uriah and they hug.

"Hey, Christina." Zeke looks happy to see her.

"Christina, I just met you this morning and you're already jumping on me!" Uriah complains.

"Aw, shut it, Uri." She smiles and gets off of him and her eyes spot me. "Who's this?"

"Oh… Christina, this is Tris. Tris this is Christina." Uriah's brother introduces us.

I shake her warm hand.

"Well, at least I have someone to go shopping with later," Christiana giggles.

"What?! No, no, no!" I yell and they just laugh.

A bell rings and people start to bustle around in the halls.

"We better run," Christina says as she eyes the running crowd coming up the hall we are on.

Without second thought we make a break for it.

PAGEBREAK!

I stare at the board as my calculus teacher writes problems on the board, but It looks like those complicated math problems were made from a fucking child.

I don't do the math problems, I just stare out the window. I look out to the city and frown at the huge fence.

I wonder what's out there, but mostly I wonder what my parents are doing. But I don't miss them… I miss Caleb.

The bell for the next class rings and we file out of the classroom.

I wonder for my locker, because I do have to squeeze my backpack into there for gym.

I look for locker number 1393, but I can't find it. I'm standing in front of the locker 1374, so I take a left and follow the locker's numbers that lead up to 1393.

I stop and sigh.

Seniors are leaning on my locker and just talking.

I take a deep breath, and walk over to the seniors.

"Excuse me, but you're standing in front of my locker," I say.

"And…" A boy with a lot of piercings on his face says.

"And I have to get to gym, so if you don't mind…" I finish his sentence.

"Well, we are having a conversation here little girl, so move along," another senior says and they continue talking.

"I am not a little girl!" I shout.

"Your size says otherwise," He says and shoos me with his hand.

I feel anger rise in my cheeks, and I jump onto the back of the guy with a lot of piercings on his face.

"Get away from my locker!" I yell.

"Get her off!" He shouts to the other boys.

"Eric, calm down," says one of the guys in a calm voice.

"I can't! There's a little girl on my back!" Eric yells.

Two strong arms wrap around my waist and they pull me off.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I yell constantly as I try to claw at Eric's face.

"Bitch!" He shouts as he touches a pale finger to his bloody nose. He's about to punch me when a hand covers my face.

"What the hell are you doing, Four?!" Eric questions as he pulls back his fist.

"It's just that you can't lay hands on a woman. Have some respect, will ya." Four, I'm guessing, says in an intimidating voice.

He helps me up, and I mutter a thanks.

"Don't worry, little girl, I'll get you back," Eric snorts as he walks away with the rest of the seniors.

I ignore his rude comment and return to my locker.

I pull out the sheet of paper with my locker number on it, and try to open it.

I keep going over too much to the left or too much to the freaking right!

Four laughs beside me.

"Your first year here?" he asks as he yanks my paper from my hand and works on my locker.

"Yeah… back in Abnegation we didn't have lockers to put our stuff in, because they thought it would be too fucking selfish to put our own gym stuff in some place 'safe'." I almost yell.

"Oooooo… a _Stiff_," Four smirks.

"Don't call me that," I snap.

"God, sorry," he opens my locker.

I stare at him like he's an alien from space. "How'd you do that?"

"Magic…" he makes jazz hands.

I frown and stuff my backpack into my empty locker.

"What's your name?" he questions as I pull out my red gym bag from my backpack then slam the locker.

"It's Tris," I say as I make my way to gym.

"Oh, cool," he smiles.

I make another turn and realize Four is still following me. I stop dead in my tracks, and Four almost trips over my heels.

"Why are you still following me?" I ask.

"Well, it's totally not because I have gym this class, too." He says sarcastically.

"Says the dude with the nickname, Four," I smile to myself as I see his face tighten.

"Uh, Tris, you are so complicated!" he says.

"What! How?" I ask a little confused.

"It doesn't matter…just tell me if you need any help around school, okay," Four says and I shrug.

"Okay."

He turns away and starts to walk towards the boys' locker room. I watch him.

"Wait, Four!" I shout after him.

He spins around. "Yeah."

"Do you think what Eric said is…well…do you think he'll really try to ruin me in some way?" I ask and swallow hard.

"Tris, don't listen to him… he's just going crazy today," Four smiles crookedly at me.

I nod. "Maybe after gym you can help me open my locker…"

"Yeah, would love to," he says in a girly voice.

PAGEBREAK!

I duck as a red ball comes hurling towards my head.

"What's going on?!" I yell at Four, because the gym is filled with blood curling screams.

"It's dodge ball." He answers, and I stare at him still not understanding. "Someone from the other team throws a ball to an opponent, while the opponent tries to not get hit by the ball or you'll get out," Four says in a baby voice.

"Oh, okay. I get it," I giggle and Four shakes his head and yells.

"You're such a _Stiff_."

"Thanks!" I yell, harshly.

I spin around, and my hands firmly catch a yellow ball, and the force of it makes me step back a bit. If that hit me, it would've hurt. A blonde boy on the other team walks out of the 'Battle Area'.

I slam the ball on the ground, and it bounces high into the air.

I hold my arms out away from my sides like footballs players do when they get an interception, and say, "Take that, Four!"

He laughs and says, "You are something else, Tris."

_Damn right, Four_. I think. _Damn right_.

**That was the end of chapter 2, and I hope you don't get mad at me. I had a lot of homework! I won't let it happen ever again! I didn't update until today, and my first chapter was freaking SATURDAY!**

**I FEEL SOOOOOO BAD! LOVE YOU GUYS THO!**

** I hope you like it and don't forget to hit that review button! **

**~Silverpupp**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I FEEL LIKE THE BIGGEST DICK HEAD IN THE EFFING WORLD! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MORE THAN A WEEK! YOU GUYS PROBABLY HATE ME NOW! GOD, I AM SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! HOMEWORK HAS BEEN OVERLOADING! I KNOW YOU WILL PROBABLY NEVER GUESS MY AGE…BUT I FOUND OUT 3 DAYS AGO THAT MY SCHOOL DISTRICT, ****CLINTON PUBLIC SCHOOL DISTRICT****, IS THE NUMBER ****1**** SCHOOL IN THE STATE! I AM SOOOO EXCITED! ANYWAYS, YOU GUYS MAY BE GETTING 2 OR THREE MORE UPDATES OR CHAPTERS SO I CAN MAKE IT UP TO YOU! TODAY IS FRIDAY SO THAT GIVES ME A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE THIS STORY! **

** HERE IS CHAPTER 3 AND STAY TUNED BECAUSE ANOTHER OR TWO MORE MAY BE COMING YOUR WAY!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!**

Tris' P.O.V-

I quickly open my locker and pull my backpack out, so I can avoid the seniors who were here earlier. This is easier than I thought. I don't need Four. A pair of hands cover my eyes as I slam my locker.

"Guess who!" squels a voice.

"Uriah, I know it's you!" I shout and spin around.

"Fine, Trissy," Uri smiles, "You win."

"What do you want, Uriah?" I ask as we start our way down the crowded hall.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you if you're having lunch with us." He says.

"Sure, Uri. I guess that'll be fine," I smile at him.

PAGEBREAK!

"OMG, what is that?" I poke at the thing that has a patty, lettuce, and tomatoes that is squished in between two sesame seed buns.

"It's a hamburger, Tris," Christina puts down her 'hamburger' on her plate and looks at me like I'm crazy. "Just taste it."

I take a bite and then throw it back on the plate. They all stare at me, waiting for an answer.

After a few moments of chewing I speak.

"Oh my effing god! Why am I just learning about this now!" I yell as I take another bite of this delicious sandwich.

The doors to the cafeteria squeak and we turn to see who it is.

It's Four.

He walks to a table with the seniors from earlier and sits down next to them.

"I heard," Christina begins and I face her. "He's the most dangerous one in this whole school, even though he's not dauntless born."

"What? Just this morning he was all nice to me…he even helped me with my locker earlier," I frown.

"Tris, don't fall for him. He'll get to your feelings, and he won't let anyone break down his walls. From what I heard, he's never even dated a girl, because of something stupid," Zeke tells me.

"Yeah, Trissypoo, every girl literally throw their selves at him, but he just ignores them. Such sluts," Christina shrugs. "Hey, Uri, have you seen Will yet?"

Uriah shakes his head, and continues to eat.

"Who's Will?" I question, but they just shake their heads as in not wanting to talk.

"I'm going to the bathroom, guys," I say as I get up from my seat and walk out the noisy cafeteria.

I walk down winding hallways and just stare at my feet, thinking of Four.

I hope what they said was all rumors…

He acted all nice to me, and I don't feel like I was throwing myself at him…I just thought we were actually becoming friends.

My thoughts are interrupted when I slam into something hard and stumble back and fall.

"Hey, watch it!" I shout as I stand up, brushing invisible dirt off my pants.

"Oooo, the Stiff, right. The one who jumped my fellow friend this morning," the boy in front of me smiles down at me.

"Will you just leave me alone? I don't know you," I pout as I try to walk past him but he grabs my wrist and wrenches me back so we meet face to face.

He studies my face, and I gulp. His red sweater reads _Peter_. That must be his name.

"You're actually kinda hotter than Eric described earlier," Peter smirks.

"I didn't mean to 'jump' your friend but It was just that-" I'm cut off as Peter plants a kiss on my lips and pulls me closer to him.

"Stop…" I manage to say as we pull away. "Let go of me."

"If you just cooperate, this will be way faster," he whispers.

"No! Leave me alone!" I pull my hand away and punch him in the face. He falls to the ground but then gets back up.

"Hey!" shouts a voice that sounds exactly like Zeke…they're here to save me!

"Zeke…"I breath and spin on my heels.

But it's not Zeke...

**OMG! WHO IS IT?! GUESS IN REVIEWS! I KNOW YOU GUYS LOVED GETTING AN UPDATE FROM ME SOOO….! I WILL CERTAINLY UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE TOMORROW! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON! **

**~Silverpupp**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG, GUYS! I AM SO HAPPY THAT I GET T WRITE AGAIN SINCE I'M NOT SICK AND NO ONE IS DISTURBING ME RIGHT NOW! I AM JUST SOOOO EXCITED AND HAPPY THAT MY SCHOOL DISTRICT IS #1 IN THE STATE AND WE HAVE BEEN AIMING FOR THAT! I HAVE NO IDEA IF YOU GUYS ARE DOING THIS AT UR SCHOOL BUT WE ARE DOING SOME STUPID COMMON CORE AND IT'S SOOOOO HARD! IT MADE ME GET MY FIRST B EVER ON MY REPORT CARD! IM MAD ABOUT THAT, BUT I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW…THIS STORY HAS MORE THAN 150+ VIEWS…I'M SO HAPPY! BUT WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE'S CHAPTER 4 AND YES THIS IS LONGER! ;)**

Four's P.O.V-

"Guys, where are you going?" I question as my group gets up from the table.

"We just have to go take care of something…" Eric smirks at the others in our group. "Just sit and eat your food, okay, bruh."

I smile at the little name he gives me like I'm his little brother, but I'm 7 months older than him.

They walk out the cafeteria door, and I just sit alone at the table, eating my hamburger.

I hear shuffling next to me and I frown and look up.

"What do-" I begin but Zeke cuts me off.

"I'm not going anywhere!" he literally yells.

Christina sits in the seat in front of me. "We just want to ask some questions pretty boy."

"Yeah," Uriah says as he sits next to Christina, "Just some questions."

"I'm not doing anything else for you guys. I helped you look for your dorms this morning, and I helped a girl with her locker, and I' pretty tired so can you just go!" I point to the table they were just at.

"We actually came over here to talk about that girl, Tris," Zeke smiles.

"We are not dating, okay," I say and began to stand up, but Zeke pulls me back down.

"No, not that…we just wanted to ask why you were a little open to her, you never are?" Uriah says.

"What are-" I start but Christina butts in.

"She told us, okay. And to me, it looks like she has feelings for you…" she smiles.

"No, I'm not answering to anything you guys say, now just leave me alone!" I shout.

They quickly get up and run back to their table.

That girl can't possibly have feelings for me…I just met her today.

I mean like, I wouldn't mind if she did because, well, she didn't look like one of the slutty types.

But I can't let her get too close or she'll find out the real me, why I act so cold, and she'll just probably look at me in disgust…like my father does. Maybe I am a disgrace to this world.

I wonder where the rest of my 'gang' went…

Tris' P.O.V-

"_Zeke…"I breath and spin on my heels._

_ But it's not Zeke…_

"Lookie here…" says Eric as a smirk devours his face.

The other seniors from earlier are there, too, but I don't see Four.

"What is this?" I question as Eric grabs my arm violently.

"It's revenge," he says, "Little girl, revenge."

I gulp so hard it feels as if I swallowed my own tongue.

Peter grabs a handful of my dull, blonde hair, and I gasp.

"Did you tell her?" Eric questions Peter as he stands in front of me.

"Not exactly…" Peter rubs the back of his neck.

"Tell me what! Tell me what!" I yell, demanding an answer.

"Foolish, little girl…" Eric says and runs his cold hands along my face.

"Get your hands off of me!" I shout.

I'm about to throw a punch, but hands straddle my arms and I'm left helpless.

"Tris, right, calm down," Eric tries to calm me down.

"Let go of me!" I squeal.

A senior with brown hair and green eyes pulls me up over his shoulder, and I yell again.

"Help!" I screech as he jogs down many empty halls, and I bang on his back like crazy.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I yell again and again but this guy obviously has no fucking feelings.

"Shut up, will ya!" He yells back at me.

"No, I won't! Even if it's the last fucking thing I do!" I scream at him.

He ignores my revolt and continues down a hall and stops in front of a door.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I ask him as I take a moment to catch my breath after all the screaming and yelling.

"That isn't any of your concern," he answers as he twists open the door and throws me on the floor.

"No!" I yell as I try to get up to my feet, "Please, don't do this!"

He walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Please…"I whimper.

He pushes me down on the floor and gets on top of me.

"Don't! Just please-" I'm cut off because he places a hand over my mouth.

"If you just listen, I won't have to do this," he says quietly.

After that, I shut my mouth. Maybe he'll let me go.

I nod, and he sighs in relief.

"I'm gonna move my hand, okay," he reassures me, and I nod.

He releases his hand from my mouth and he helps me up.

"I'll let you go, okay, but don't tell Eric I let you go," he smiles.

"Aren't you going to get kicked off the team or group?" I ask confused.

"I hope," he literally blurts, "I've been trying to get out the group as long as I can remember, but I'm basically Eric's right hand man and he doesn't care if I screw up anything. So I hope this will get me kicked off," He smiles crookedly at me.

"Oh," is all I can say, because, well, I thought he was going to do something too me.

"I need to get off this team, so I can ask out this girl that I've known forever and she probably wouldn't like it if I was on a team like this," he admits.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"It's Will, but I still don't need you to rat me off to Eric, okay," Will says.

"Will…" that name rings a bell…

_Christina shrugs. "Hey, Uri, have you seen Will yet?"_

_ Uriah shakes his head, and continues to eat._

_ "Who's Will?" I question, but they just shake their heads as in not wanting to talk._

"Will…" I say slowly.

Will looks at me as if I have two heads. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Christina asked about you today, you know…you must be Will," I say.

"Really," Will's head perks up like a dog's, "Does she like me?"

"I guess, she seemed a little concerned if you were here," I shake my head.

"Oh, but I hope she says yes, ya know…" he rubs the back of his neck, and silence takes control of the room.

"Thanks, again, Will," I began and give him a light hug, "You're a great guy."

Will smiles against my shoulder and we pull apart.

He runs out the closet and I run out 2 minutes after him.

As I wind a corner, bump into something large…

"Tris."

Four's P.O.V-

God, I wonder where my group is. They are obviously taking too long.

I look at my watch every five seconds to see if they come, but they don't.

I decide to go look for them.

I exit the cafeteria and run down every hall, but they're not there…

I slow my pace and stare at my feet.

Fuck! Where are they?

I see a figure out of my peripheral vision and I stop him dead in his tracks.

"Will, where's the others?" I ask.

"I don't know and I really don't care. I just want to be off this team." He shrugs and hand me our team jacket that we all have with our names on it, but his name is on there.

"Will-" I began.

"I quit, Four! I don't want to be on this team,, okay. Do you know how many people fear us!" He yells. "Eric wanted me to rape a girl today, okay! I couldn't do it! She was afraid of me! I didn't want to!" He screams and starts to cry.

"It's okay, I don't want to be on this team either," I admit. "What girl?"

"I think," he says in between sobs, "Tris."

"Oh…" I try to keep a straight face even though I'm a little hurt inside, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she should be coming down the hall," he answers. "I didn't do anything to her, though."

"Okay, Will…you're a good guy," I say and ruffle his hair. "Get outta here."

He smiles and run the other direction.

I run the direction he came from, because the only thing on my mind is Tris.

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED, AND I LOVE YOU GUYS… BUT MOST LIKELY DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**~silverpupp**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! SO HERE'S ANOTHER UPDATE, AND I LOVE THE LAST 2 REVIEWS I GOT LATELY! ONE OF THEM SAID THAT I SHOULD HAVE MORE THAN 7 REVIEWS AND I SOOO BELIEVE THAT, BUT… YEAH! 7 IS GREAT I GUESS ;)… I KINDA CARE ABOUT THE REVIEWS BECAUSE WHEN YOU SEE A STORY UP ON FANFICTION IT SHOWS THE REVIEWS AND WHEN YOU SEE A STORY WITH A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF REVIEWS…IN MANY PEOPLE'S HEADS THEY'LL BE LIKE. "OH, THAT PERSON HAS THIS MANY REVIEWS SO IM NOT GONNA READ IT OR OH, THIS STORY HAS THIS MANY REVIEWS MAYBE I SHOULD SEE IF IT'S HORRIBLE OR NOT."**

**I MEAN LIKE THE REVIEWS THAT I HAVE ISN'T A PROBLEM, BUT HAVE YOU SEEN HOW MANY VIEWS THIS STORY HAS! IT HAS 560+ **

**VIEWS! I'M GLAD ABOUT THAT BUT THE REVIEWS ARE OKAY AND I SUSPECTED THAT I WOULD HAVE LITTLE OF REVIEWS OR NOT ANY REVIEWS AT ALL, BUT IT IS WHAT IT IS… SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE'S CHAPTER 5…SINCE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS STORY SOOOOOO MUCH! **

Tris's P.O.V-

"Four," I feel myself wheeze a little.

"Tris," he sighs and helps me up, "You're alright."

"Yeah, I am…" I say slowly and he straightens up. "I'm fine."

I clutch my stomach because that impact with him was hard.

I stare at what he has in his hand, and ask, "What is that?"

"It's Will's," he sighs once again, "He quit today…"

"Oh, why?" I question as I lean on the wall.

Four hesitates a little then answers, "I d-don't know."

He looks away, breaking eye contact. He's lying.

"Okay," I say, even though I know why Will probably quit.

"Oh, god, are you okay?" Four wraps his right arm around my waist to help me up.

My breathing quickens and his arm around me isn't helping that much either.

"I hope I didn't run into you that hard," he says.

"No, I'm fine, Four," I try to convince him, but he declines it. I feel my cheeks starting to burn.

"Tris, you are a terrible liar," he smirks and helps me walk down the hall, out of the school, behind the huge Dauntless complex.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we cross the dark football field that I never knew we had.

"To the dorms so I can take you to yours," he answers and we open a door to a huge building. "What's your room number?"

"Ummmm… I actually don't know my room number…" I speak slowly.

"It should be on your schedule, let me see it," Four demands.

I feel for my back pockets but it's not in there.

"I- I must've left in my back pack in lunch. I don't have it," I answer.

"Oh," Four rubs his chin as if he's thinking. "You can stay at my dorm tonight…"

"No, Four, I can't-" I begin but he cuts me off.

"It's fine…just for tonight, okay," Four says.

"But you're a senior and it'll just be-" He interrupts me once again.

"It'll be fine, Tris," Four says as we stand in front of the room number 46.

He pulls some keys from his back pocket and hurries to open the door. Four steps aside to let me walk in first.

"Wow," I begin as I walk in further, "This dorm is huge…"

"Yeah, I know," Four says as he closes the door behind him and locks it.

"How'd you get a dorm so big?" I question.

"Well, seniors do tend to get a job and pay for their own things," he answers sarcastically.

"Yeah, where do you work?" I ask as I curiously pick up a snow globe off of the coffee table and shake it.

"I work in the control room on weekends and on some weeknights," Four answers while I set the now shaken snow globe back on the table.

He grabs my hand and leads me to a huge room with a king sized bed.

"This is where you'll be sleeping while I take the couch," He smiles as he takes some black shirts and pants from the bed that was littered on it.

"No, that's fine," I start to revolt, "This is your bed. I'll take the couch."

"Well," Four starts, "This is my dorm and I say that you sleep in here."

He points to the bed, and I just stare at him. Four looks like he wants to take back that he yelled at me, because I give him the did-you-just-really face.

Then I just laugh.

"Four, you are so scary!" I giggle, "I wasn't going to do anything."

"God," Four lets out a breath and says, "I thought you were gonna kill me…"

I shake my head.

"But yeah, you're sleeping in here," he smirks.

"Fine," I huff.

"That's what I thought," He smiles.

"Well, can I at least take a shower or something?" I question.

"Yeah, the bathroom is just on the other side of the room," He points to the bathroom.

I nod, and he hands me a huge towel, and then just stares at me.

"Are you going to watch me strip or are you gonna give me some privacy?" I question.

Four literally jumps up and says quickly, "No, I- I was j- just going to t-the living room, a- actually…" He answers and runs out the room.

**HELLO, THERE! I'M JUST A PAGEBREAK…**

I step out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body and my hair is dripping wet.

I realize that I have no pajamas to wear or anything.

"Four!" I yell, and I hear footsteps running down the small hall and they stop in front of my door.

"Wait, are you naked?" He questions.

"What kind of question is that, Four?" I ask as he steps in the room anyways.

"I was just making sure, okay," His midnight blue eyes shimmer in the bright light coming from this room. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have any pajamas or clothes to wear," I say casually.

"Oh," he says as if it's not a big deal, "You can borrow some of my clothes. It's fine."

Four jogs out of the bedroom and comes back in a few seconds with black shorts and a large shirt in his right hand.

"Thanks," I say as I slowly take the clothes and our fingers lightly touch. I feel my cheeks warm a little and Four laughs next to me.

"What's so funny?!" I shout but it didn't help because I can feel my cheeks getting redder.

"It's just that you're so cute when you blush," he chuckles.

"Yeah, ha ha ha…" I say and push him out the room.

**LOL! DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A FREAKING PAGEBREAK!**

"_Yeah, Four," I murmur. "Yeah…"_

_My fists clench the white sheets in ecstasy._

_ Four crawls from under the covers and lands a passionate kiss on my lips._

_**0o.*.o0**_

I shoot up from the lucid dream I just had and cover my mouth so I won't scream.

I pull my knees to my chest in the dark and just think about the ridiculous dream I just had…

All I can think is…

_** What…the hell?**_

**OKAY! LOL! SO THERE IS CHAPPIE FIVE AND I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ALMOST A WEEK AND THIS WASN'T AS LONG…WELL IT IS A WEEK SOOOO…AWKWARD, BUT ANYWAYS! ****DID YOU GUYS HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN? ****LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS…SHOULD I START DOING LIKE QUESTION OF THE DAY OR SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU GUYS LIKE HAVE SOMETHING TO AT LEAST LOOK FORWARD TO A THE END OF THE CHAPTERS? I DK…BUT I REALIZED AN AUTHOR FROM WAS DOING 'QOTC' OR QOUTE OF THE CHAPTER OR SOMETHING SO I THINK I SHOULD DO 'QOTD' OR QUESTION OF THE DAY AT THE END OF CHAPTERS… SO SORY THIS TOOK LONG TO DO BUT IM STILL IN SCHOOL AND STILL HAVE STUPID HW! BUT I WILL STILL TRY AND UPDATE EVERY OTHER DAY, BECAUSE, NOT TO SOUND INTIMATE OR ANYTHING,BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

** HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

** P.S- I'M A GIRL(LOL…JUST HAD TO LET THAT OUT THERE IF U DIDN'T KNOW)**

**~silverpupp**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT'S UP, GUYS, I'M BACK! AND I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT HOW MANY VIEWS THIS STORY HAS! SO I AM HOPING THAT I CAN FINISH THIS CHAPTER TODAY AND IT'LL GET RIGHT TO YOU BUT THE FUNNY THING IS, I JUST POSTED LAST NIGHT! THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY A STORY THAT EVERYONE WANTS TO READ! AND I ALSO SAW WHENN I CHECKED AT SCHOOL, I HAD MORE THAN 800 VIEWS!**

** ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER…I DID END IT ON A DREAM THAT TRIS HAD AND I HOPE IT WAS VERY SELF EXPLANATORY SO…YEAH…BUT WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS CHAPTER 6!**

Tris' P.O.V.-

The next morning, I slowly step out of bed and roam around the house.

I just want to get that fucking dream out of my mind, but it wouldn't leave…

I walk into the kitchen and pull myself up onto the counter next to the refrigerator, and just stare at the microwave clock.

At about 5:56, I hear shuffling coming from the living room.

_That's Four. He's gonna come in here, and just don't act weird, okay. _

I don't answer myself.

_Okay!_

"Okay!" I yell, and then realize I yelled it out loud.

_Fuck! _I think to myself.

"Tris?" Four saunters into the kitchen, "Are you okay?"

"Y- yeah, I was j- just…uh…god, u-uh…it's nothing…it's just…last n- night…" I studder, and face palm myself.

He looks at me weird and just says, "Okay…do you want something to eat?"

I shake my head, "Not hungry."

"Come on, you gotta eat something," he pokes my flat belly.

"I said I'm not hungry," I groan.

"Ugh, fine!" Four moans and just pulls a blueberry muffin out of the fridge. His eyes wander to my thighs and I quickly place my hands on to cover them up. "What was that?" he questions and tries to pry my hands away from my thighs.

"Four… Stop," I say and he literally pulls me off the counter after dropping his half eaten muffin.

"Let me go!" I shout as he throws me over his shoulder just like Will did and takes me to the living room couch.

"Stop! It's none of your business!" I'm about to cry now. I push him away from me, but he drags me along with him, and I hit the floor. "Stop!"

"Tris, just stop moving!" Four shouts back and pins me down on the floor so my hands are beside my head.

"Four, don't," I warn him, but he doesn't listen. Instead he pulls up my left short thingy and stares at my thighs.

"Tris…" Four runs his fingers along my thighs, feeling every scar embedded into my skin. "No…why?"

"It's none of your business, Four!" I stand up and run for the door.

"Tris! Stop, please!" I hear him yell but I'm already out the door.

**PAGEBREAK!**

I run all the way to the high school junior dorms, ignoring my burning lungs.

I realize that I'm still in shorts and pull the hem of them down a bit so anyone who passes won't think they see anything.

"Tris!" I hear that same voice yell, but it's distant. Four.

I quickly continue to run and pass several dorms.

I bang on each one, so if anyone I know will let me in.

All of the doors have key pads to where you have to put in a pass code…I'm not getting in one anytime soon.

I'm about to yell help until I slam my fists on a door but the door opens a bit.

I slip in and shut the door silently behind me, but my hair gets stuck in the door.

_Oh no._

I yank my hair out of the door and silently scream in pain of a little bit of hair loss.

I press my right hear to the cold, wooden door and listen.

Footsteps echo throughout the hall, and they stop to a halt and heavy breathing can be heard.

_Please don't find me in here, please don't find me in here._ I plead.

Four's footsteps continue down the hall and I sigh and slide down the door. I'm safe.

Four's P.O.V-

"Tris! Stop please!" I yell after her and get up from the floor. I run down the senior dorm's hallways and I have no idea which way she might have went.

If I was her, I wouldn't have went back to school or stay in the senior dorms.

She would have went back to the high school junior dorms.

I run as fast as my legs can carry me and finally reach the junior dorms.

I slow down and look around.

Shit! No Tris.

I'm startled by continuous bangs.

What the-?... Tris.

I run further down the hall but soon the bangs stop.

I stop and look around again. A lock of light blonde hair sits gracefully in front of door 582.

This is Tris' hair, but I recognize the room number.

This is Christina's room.

She might have come in there and just wanted some space…I just can't believe what I saw.

I pick up the lock of her hair and slip it into my pocket and then walk away like nothing happened.

I'll see her later at school, I hope.

Tris' P.O.V-

"Hello?" I say as I walk into the living room then down a hallway.

Moans and groans fill the silence in the dorm and I continue to walk forward.

I pass 2 other doors with one being a closet and the other a bathroom.

There's a door at the end of the hallway but it's slightly ajar. I slowly open the door because, well, curiosity always wins with me.

Christina and Will are under the covers but their heads can be seen. Christina is on top with Will on the bottom.

Will is the main one making all of the noise and I sort of giggle at the sight.

Will spots me out the corner of his eye and stares at me. "Chrissy…"

"Yeah," she breathes heavily, and Will points towards the door. She quickly turns and I cover my mouth and look down.

"Oh, Tris," They struggle to get away from each other and Christina grabs the covers and wraps them around her chocolate body, while Will has nothing to cover himself up with, he covers his junk with his hands.

We just stare at each other…

"Uh, sorry, to barge in or something, but I was just trying to find somewhere to hide. I was trying to get away and this door was open and then I heard moans and stuff and I'm just really sorry," I admit.

"It's fine," Christina smiles. "I guess this is a lesson to us, right, Will?"

"Yeah," he smiles and his face goes pale.

"We shouldn't be doing this in the morning right before school…we should've waited…" Will frowns.

"Wait," I shake my head confused, "You two decided to do it in the morning, right before school…really, peeps, you just had to…ugh."

"We did it last night, too," She adds awkwardly.

I just shake my head again. "You freaks…"

"What are you doing here anyways?" Christina questions with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Uh," I pull down the hem of my shorts just in case. "Four found out something."'

"Like what?" she asks confused.

"It's not important. I just needed somewhere to chill, ya know…" I look down at my feet.

"Don't you have a dorm to chill in?" She questions again.

"I left my backpack in the cafeteria and my schedule was in there so I have no idea where my dorm is, so I spent the night at Four's," I answer.

"You and Four…oh…what did you guys do?" Will smirks.

I shake my head, "We didn't do anything and ew."

"Didn't you say you left your backpack in the cafeteria?" Christina asks as she roams through her closet.

"Yeah, I'll have to go get today," I frown.

"It's your lucky day," she pulls out my north face backpack and tosses it to me. I fumble to catch it. "I was gonna give it to you at school today, but here you are…we didn't know what happened to you."

I eye Will, and he just looks down at his feet. He did not tell her what he had to do, but if I was him, I wouldn't have either.

"Yeah, I just tripped and feel in the hall and Four and just happened to be there to help," I cheerfully smile.

"Oh, we have some time to change and get to school," Christina starts, "If we're fast enough we'll be able to go check out your dorm."

"Okay…" I stare down at Four's shorts and shirt and frown again. "I don't have any clothes to wear; these are Four's."

"Don't worry," Christina beams, "I have some clothes you can borrow."

**PAGEBREAK!**

"Is this the dorm?" Will questions as we stare at the number 163 planted at the top of a door.

I look at my schedule and the number's on there. "Yeah, this is it."

I search for the passcode on my paper and enter it as I say, "4610."

"If you guys ever need someplace to stay for the night or so, you know my passcode," I tell them.

We enter my dorm and I feel my eyes widen at the sight.

The living room has two black couches with a coffee table and a 72 inch t.v. The kitchen has an electric stove and a massive refrigerator.

We walk to the end of a hallway and into what I'm guessing is my room and my jaw drops.

I have my own personal bathroom with a 64 inch t.v, a mini couch, a closet, and instead of a queen sized bed, I have a king sized bed.

"Woah," says Christina and Will in total awe.

"How did you get such a big dorm?" Christina asks. "And a KING sized bed…I only have a queen sized."

"Just my luck," I reply, "Just my luck."

**OKAY SO THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOYED…LOL…JK..IT'S NOT THE END…I OWE YOU GUYS BECAUSE I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN WHAT FEELS LIKE WEEKS! SO JUST TAKE THIS AS A **

**PAGEBREAK!**

Tris' P.O.V-

I hurry to stuff my backpack inside of my locker and grab my gym bag; I really don't want to talk to Four after what happened this morning.

I slam my locker and I yelp at the sight of Four standing behind it.

"Hey," he says casually.

"Hi," I reply vaguely and start walking towards the gym right when the tardy bell rings.

Four catches up to me and swings his bag across his shoulder.

"Tris, I am so sorry for what happened earlier. I was being a jerk and I'm sorry if I scared you in any way," he apologizes.

"It's just that I wouldn't think of you as a '_Stiff_ that cuts' but-" he begins but I zone out the rest after he quotes as a 'stiff that cuts'.

"Okay, Four," I cut him off, "I used to be a Stiff but do factions have anything to do with what I do to my skin?"

"No," he chokes and I stare up at him since he's so tall.

"Then why do you keep calling me that? The stiff that I used to be is in the pass, okay!"

Four looks taken aback that I yelled at him and I want to say sorry, but I don't.

"Okay, Tris."

"Okay," I say back and we continue walking.

I catch him looking at me now and then. Maybe he still thinks I do it…if he does, then I have to get him off my case.

"And plus, I don't self harm anymore," I lie.

Four lets out a sigh of relief that I didn'r know he was holding in. "I thought that you-"

"No, I don't. Just drop it, kay," I bite my lip and look away from him to avoid the word liar written on my forehead be seen.

"Tris?" Four says slowly.

"Hm," I answer.

He sticks his hand in his pocket and hands me a lock of light, blonde hair. "You left it outside Christina's door…I know it was yours."

He grins like an idiot and I giggle, "Thanks," and then take it.

"Oh yeah, and Tris?" his grin fades.

I look up at him as we stop in the middle of a hall.

Four leans down to whisper into my ear.

"I know you're lying, but I can help you. I'll always be here for you…" he whispers sand I shiver.

He smiles at me and walks to the boys' locker room to change.

I watch in disbelief as he does and study him.

I make out a few marks of black ink crawling up the back of his tan neck.

I decide to ignore it and think about what he said.

Four knows.

I just know that it's the beginning of something horrible.

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

** HAVE A GREAT DAY AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

~silverpupp


	7. Chapter 7

**WHAT'S UP GUYS! I AM BACK! AND I AM TRYING TO UPDATE CHAPTERS AS QUICK AS I CAN AND I WANT THIS TO BE A SPECIAL ONE BECAUSE 1. THANKSGIVING IS RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER AND 2. WE HAVE FINALLY REACHED OVER 1,000 VIEWS! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY…THIS STORY WILL MOST LIKELY END IN A CHAPTER THAT IS IN THE LATE 30'S OR EARLY 40'S AND I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT EITHER THIS CHAPTER OR THE NEXT! OKAY, I'VE SAID TOO MUCH, SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE'S CHAPTER 7!**

Tris' P.O.V-

I walk silently down the hall thinking of him. Four knows.

Will he tell anyone? Can I trust him? What if he looks at you in disgust?

Millions of questions run around in my head.

My feet walk past the girls locker room.

I'm not going to gym. He might just tell everyone what I do.

I just need another place to chill.

I could go back to my dorm but I know Christina or Will will find me.

I just want to be left alone right now.

I walk endlessly down long hallways just thinking about what Four.

I come to a halt and stare at stairs that descend down.

I've never been down there.

I look around, making sure no one is watching.

My eyes wander to a janitor's closet and I smirk to myself.

I quickly run over to the closet and open the door quietly.

I throw my gym bag inside and shut the door ever so slowly.

I hurriedly run to the stairs and jog down them.

Like I said, curiosity always wins.

When I'm done walking down the stairs, I'm met with a long hallway

Should I turn around- no…I'm gonna keep going.

I slowly stroll down the hallway looking around at the rugged walls.

My fingers fidget when I hear the sound of rushing water.

**PAGEBREAK!**

Four's P.O.V-

I look around at the girls and don't see Tris.

Where is she?

We're playing dodge ball again and Zeke and I are team captains so I have to choose who I want on my team.

I would choose Tris, but she is nowhere to be found.

I wonder what happened to her.

"Four!" says a sweet voice and I snap out of my thoughts and look at the girl it came from.

"What do you want Mia?" I question, getting a little annoyed.

She's a pretty girl and all but she uses makeup to make such a face.

I really don't like girls like her.

Like the ones who throw themselves at me…and she is sort of the popular snobby types.

"You can pick me! I'm great at this game!" She squeals annoyingly.

"Yeah, I know I can pick you, but I won't," I state and I heat the guys on the opposite wall say "Oooooo," in a really deep voice.

"Christina, you're with me," I point at her.

"Yay," she smiles and runs over to my side. "What? Tris must not be here?"

Christina giggles and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Are you-" Christina starts but I interrupt her by saying,

"Alright, Zeke, hurry up. Choose your team." I say it so quickly, I can't even understand what I'm saying.

The gym doors burst open and Uriah comes in panting.

Everyone becomes quiet, even the gym teachers look at him in shock.

I study Uri's face. It's tear stained and his eyes are red and puffy.

"G- Guys…" He stops and puts his hands on his knees because he's out of breath.

"Y- you'd never believe who j- just…" Uriah pants one more time.

"Hurry up, dude!" Christina shouts.

Uriah catches his breath and says,

"You'd never believe who just jumped over into the Chasm, Four," He gets out.

_Tris?_

Is all I can think of.

I quickly run out the gym doors and towards the stairs descending downwards.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! THIS WAS A BIT OF A TEASER THAT I TRIED TO DO BECAUSE THIS WEEKEND I'M PLANNING ON MAKING 2 CHAPTERS TO MAKE UP FOR MY LATE OTHER CHAPTERS…I'LL MOST LIKELY UPDATE TOMORROW OR SATURDAY AND THERE WILL BE ANOTHER ONE COMING YOUR WAY!**

** LOVE YOU GUYS AND DON'T GET SAD BECAUSE, WELL, I'M GIVING YOU 2 THIS WEEKEND!**

** HAVE A GREAT FRIDAY TOMORROW AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**~silverpupp**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY, GUYS! I'M BACK! AND I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT WE HAVE MADE IT TO 15 REVIEWS! OMG! SO, I'M GOING TO TRY SOMETHING THAT'LL MOSTLY HAPPEN EVERY TEN REVIEWS, BUT THE NOTE AFTER THE STORY IS VERY IMPORTANT! LOVE YOU GUYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, KEEP IT UP! DON'T FORGET, THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IS VERY IMPORTANT! AND I'M PUTTING 2 CHAPTERS TOGETHER SO THIS MIGHT BE LONGER THAN USUAL CHAPTERS SO YEAH…**

** WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS CHAPTER 8!**

Four's P.O.V-

With Uriah and Christina on my heels, we run down the stairs that lead to the chasm.

"I never knew about this place," states Christina as we finish climbing down the stairs.

"Help!" A voice yells and I freeze.

"Four!" Uriah yells and pushes me along. "Come on, we have to help!"

Uriah runs before me and I run after him.

"Help!" the same voice as before yells.

We turn a corner and I skid to a halt.

Tris is leaning over the railing, holding a very pale hand, and she's crying.

"Tris!" Christina, Will, and I yell in unison.

I jog over to her and Christina and I look down to see what she's holding.

"Will!" Christina shouts and leans down to grab his other hand to help him up.

Will wiggles a bit, causing Tris to lean over the railing even more, almost pushing her to her death.

I quickly wrap my arms around her waist and pull back.

"Four! Stop!" She yells, "He's gonna fall! I can't pull him back up!"

Uriah swiftly runs over and grabs Will's forearm and pulls him up, helping Christina in the process.

I help them pull him up and force him on to the ground.

Christina accidently steps on Uriah's shoe, causing Uriah to bump into me and then I lunge backwards…hitting Tris with my back with great force.

She plummets head first into the chasm.

Tris's P.O.V-

I quickly grab the railing and gasp.

"Tris!" Four's panicked voice yells and I look up.

"I'm fine," I say slowly and look down at the crashing, intimidating waves.

My breathing quickens and I shut my eyes.

"Tris, don't look down," Four suggests and reaches his hand down.

I clutch it.

I laugh a bit because It's a little bit coated with perspiration.

"Okay, Tris, just let go of the railing and I'll grab your other hand," Uriah smiles down at me.

"Okay. What if I fall?" I frown, looking down.

"You're not going to fall," Four reassures.

"How do I know that?" I question, being a bit difficult.

"Well, the school's strongest football player is holding your hand and he won't let you go…" Uriah tries this excuse.

"You're a football player?" I question, looking deep into Four's midnight blue eyes, and he nods his head.

"Look, never mind. His hands are really sweaty and I might fall," I state.

"Four, stop being panicky and pull the girl up," Christina smirks and Four rolls his eyes.

I let go of the railing and quickly, without a second thought, grab Uriah's wrist.

They pull me up and Four suddenly wraps me up in a hug.

I don't know why, but I hug him back.

"Oh, god, I thought I lost you…" he whispers into my ear so only I can hear.

I realize what he just said and pull away.

"Tris, I'm s- sorry, I didn't realize that…I'm sorry," Four starts.

"For what?" I say confused.

"Oh….Oh!" Four smiles at me, "I just thought that…I don't know what I thought."

I giggle and Uriah, Will, and Christina laugh.

"How did this happen anyways?" Christina smiles.

"Well, I was ditching actually," I begin, "and I just happened to wander down here and I found Will…and Eric. They were arguing about something and Eric just pushed him. I thought Will was dead for a sec, but then I saw his hand grab on to the railing and Eric said, and I quote, 'I wonder how long you will last,' and he just walked off, leaving Will there. So I ran over and tried to help him up, but I'm too small to do anything obviously. And then you guys came running in and yeah, you know the rest."

"Oh, wow," they all say in awe.

"Maybe we should get back to class," Four says unexpectedly and we all turn to look at him. "Or we could ditch…"

"Yeah, sounds more fun," We all say in unison and then laugh.

"But guys," I whine, "I'm tired. I really want to go home."

"Fine, but we will ditch tomorrow," Christina says strictly and we all laugh.

**PAGEBREAK!**

"Thanks for walking me, Four," I smile at him and he smiles back.

"No problem…have a good night, Tris," Four cups my cheek and I can't help but blush a bit.

He chuckles and plants a kiss on my cheek before walking back down the hall.

I sigh and enter my code to get into my dorm.

I shut the door behind me and slip off my shoes.

I don't bother to eat anything …I'm not hungry. Not that I have anything to eat, I think.

I walk into my bedroom and plop down on my king bed.

I fall into a dreamless sleep.

Four's P.O.V-

I'm awoken by the sound of banging on my door, and I literally jump out of my bed and race to the door. I swing it open, and say sleepily,

"What?"

"Excuse me, sir, but we need you to get out of the building please- woah," A young, dauntless policewoman stops mid- sentence and stares at my stomach.

Oh, lord…I forgot that I only sleep in sweat pants, with NO shirt.

"Uh…"she stammers and I quickly grab the black shirt I keep hanging on the coat rack next to the door and slip it on.

"Yeah, why do I have to get out?" I question and step outside of my dorm and close my door.

"Uh…" The young policewoman clears her throat and gets serious, "There's a fire just in the junior dorms and this place needs to be cleared out, NOW."

"Whose apartment?" I ask, hoping it's not who I think it is.

"I don't know, sir. The door's blocked by flames," She answers, and tucks a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Thanks," I race down the hall to the junior dorms and frown.

There's yellow tape crossing the entry way and firemen are running in and out of the building.

I spot Christina, Will, Zeke, and Uriah huddled outside crying, and I jog over there to them.

"Guys, where's Tris?" I question.

"I don't know, Four," Will says looking up at me, his face scratched up and red. "They won't let us go past. We said that we were her friends but they wouldn't let us go."

"Don't worry, I'll go see if I can get in." I say and start to walk over to the policemen, but Uriah grabs my arm.

"Four, stop…she might be dead…there's no reason to go in there…we don't know if she's alive, ya know." His eyes blur with tears.

"She's not dead, Uriah," I start, "I know she isn't."

"Four," Christina says, "Her code number is 4610, okay. Either you come back with her or you nor her come back at all, please…if I lose one of you, I'll lose the both of you.

They half smile at me and I stroll over to the policemen by the bright, yellow tape.

"Excuse me, but I really need to go back in there," I say quickly.

"I'm so sorry, sir, but we can't let friends in-" I interrupt the man and say,

"I'm her husband, and I demand to go in to see if she's in there!" I shout.

All of the policemen scoot away from the tape and I duck under it.

I turn around before going in.

"Thank you for your cooperation," I fake a smile and continue to run.

**PAGEBREAKKKKKK!**

I come across Tris' door and sigh.

Of course… her door is blocked by flames.

Today has not been a good day for her.

Ignoring the flames, I enter her code number Christina told me and open the door.

"Tris!" I yell and run past flames into a long hallway.

"Tris!" I shout again, but no answer.

No, she has to be in here.

I walk all the way down the hallway and open the door slightly.

I'm surprised.

This bedroom is barely covered in flames.

I look around the room and my eyes lay upon Tris, sleeping peacefully on her bed.

I dart over to the side of her bed and take off her covers.

"Tris! Please, wake up!" I shout, because the cackling flames are so loud.

Her eyes flutter open and I sigh a sigh of relief.

"Tris, come on, I have to get you out of here," I whisper to her.

"Four," she says quietly as I place my right arm under the fold in her knees and place my left arm to support her back and lift her up bridal style.

"Four…" Tris whispers.

"Yeah, Tris," I say.

"I have on some really short shorts and I would like to get some pants on," She answers and I chuckle.

"Tris, I can't…the closet over there is blocked by flames. We'll just tell anyone who sees your cuts that they were from the fallen timber or something." I smile at her.

"Kay," Tris hums and I scamper to get out of this hell hole.

**OKAY, GUYS! THERE GOES CHAPTER 8 AND YEAH…I KNEW THAT I SAID THERE WOULD BE AN IMPORTANT NOTE BUT IT'S SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT! SO SINCE WE HAVE REACHED 15 REVIEWS I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY AND IF I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER FAST ENOUGH THERE MIGHT, MIGHT BE A 3****RD**** CHAPTER COMING UR WAY BUT DON'T COUNT ON IT CAUSE I REALLY DON'T KNOW! XD!**

** ANYWAYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THERE WILL BE ANOTHER COMING UR WAY SO DON'T GET SAD! **

** LOVE YOU GUYS AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

~silverpupp


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY, PEEPS! HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS ON SUNDAY, BUT I WAS REALLY TIRED AND I COULDN'T THINK RIGHT…AND WELL, YOU KNOW THE REST…**

** SO THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

** SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS CHAPTER 9!**

** I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT…**

Tris' P.O.V-

I awake in a comfy bed and sit up.

I frown as I try to remember what happened the night before.

Four walks into the room, and I realize that I am in Four's room…in the same bed I slept in a day ago or more likely, last night.

"You feeling okay?" He asks as he places a hand on my forehead.

I nod even though my head is killing me.

I try to sit up, but Four starts to complain.

"No, Tris. You need to rest."

"But Four-" I began, but he cuts me off.

"No. You need to rest…if you stay right here, you'll be alright." He says and removes his hand.

I nod and Four sighs as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry to be asking this question, but do you remember how the fire started?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No, I don't remember anything. All I remember is coming back to my dorm and then just going to bed…that's all."

"You didn't get anything to eat or do anything else…" Four says slowly.

"Well," I say as I place a hand on my forehead, "I did get up to take a shower and change into my sleeping clothes and that's it."

"So you didn't do anything or see anything out of the unusual?" He questions.

I close my eyes as I try to remember what I did or saw last night.

"Oh, yeah," I say jumping out of my thoughts.

Four slightly jumps up along with me, a little startled at my outburst.

"Yeah, I remember going to the kitchen to make something to eat, but I thought otherwise and wasn't hungry. But on my way to the bedroom, I dropped by my living room and it felt really cold all of a sudden. I looked around the room and saw that my door was half way open." I chuckle a bit at the thought.

"What!?" Four says suddenly. "Your window was halfway open!"

"Yea, I just thought it was maybe Christina may have dropped by and she didn't close the door all the way, so I just ignored it and went to shut it myself." I answer.

"No, no, no…did you see anyone in your apartment?" He says harshly as he runs a finger through his dark brown hair.

I shake my head. "I don't know why there would be…the only people who know my code is Christina."

"Oh…are you sure you didn't see anyone?" He asks again.

"I'm positive," I say and put my hands on each side of me.

Four looks down at his feet and heaves a huge sigh.

"What's wrong?" I interrogate as it is my turn to ask questions.

"I think I know who did this," He answers.

"Did what?" I ask as I groan to sit up.

"Who set your apartment on fire? Whose still out to get you?"

"Who?"

"Can't you see?" Four says as he gets up from his bed. "It's Eric."

I freeze. I don't know why, but I freeze.

"Wha- What? Why?" I stammer.

"I don't know, but Will told me what happened, and he quit the team…I actually want to join him now; I would rather hang out with your friends instead of the one's I have now," Four stares dead in my face.

"But why do they intend to hurt people…it- it doesn't make sense." I say as I throw my feet over the bed so that they are hanging freely above the floor.

"They do that because we all have the same thing in common," Four speaks as if what they have in common is the most obvious thing in the world. "We've all been hurt in some type of way."

I stand, ignoring the pain that comes traveling up my spine, even though I have no clue as to what happened after Four got me out of my dorm.

"What do you mean?" I say angrily. "Do you guys think that just because all of you have been hurt in some way means that you can just try to hurt others in a way that's undeniable! Do you guys think that just because you have been suffering from pain for so long and it hurts that you have to take it all out on others! Or is it that any of you think that no one else in the whole entire world has never been hurt and you just want to give them all of your pain so the innocent can know what it feels like!"

"No, Tris, that's not what it's like," Four tries to contradict.

"No. You don't need to explain anything, because I know how you guys feel, but SERIOUSLY! You just have to take it all out on others! I don't know why I chose this way to go, but Dauntless is no better. I know people like you and the rest of your team, but you guys need help," I say the end part so quickly that I barely hear what I am even saying.

Four just stares at me in disbelief with his eyebrows knit together.

"Tris, that is not what we are like and you know that," He says ever so softly, but it's still in the deepest voice that I can never imagine he had.

"Actually, I know nothing about you…or any of you. All I think when I see you is how much of an egotistical man you are," I say as my eyes began to burn because I am on the verge of tears.

I have no clue why I said that because I barely believe it myself.

I began to walk out of the door, but Four wrenches me back as he grabs a hold of my forearm.

"You know you don't mean that," He speaks in a whisper.

"Then why did I speak it," I respond.

"We are no where self-conceited, unlike Eric, but we are all damaged and it's just how my team let out their pain, okay, but I nor Will want to do any of the things they do. We are just categorized into that group because of what happened in the past." Four says and I just look away.

"Look, I know you guys are damaged but y'all aren't the only ones…" I look down at my thighs that are showing my scars.

Four seems to look, too, but he quickly looks back up at me.

"Look at me, Tris," He says slowly.

He takes his hand and cups my cheek.

"I like you…a lot, but if this is going to keep us apart, I am so, oh so, willing to give up the team for you," He says and I began to revolt, but his lips closes the space between us.

I am taken aback at this.

But I don't care; this guy just confessed his love to me.

So I kiss back.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**~silverpupp**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHAT'S UP, GUYS! I'M BACK! AND I WOULD REALLY HATE TO NOT UPDATE THIS SOON, BUT I HAVE A FEELING THIS WILL BE UPDATED SUNDAY NIGHTISH AT THE MOST, SO STICK AROUND! AND ALONG WITH THIS UPDATE, MY OTHER STORY WILL, TOO, BE UPDATED…I HAVE 2 QUESTIONS TO ASK U GUYS.**

** DO ANY OF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE MISMATCHED (EVEN THOUGH I AM GOING TO I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF U GUYS ARE FEELING THAT STORY…LIKE DO U LIKE IT OR NOT?**

** AND, SHOULD I CHANGE MY SUMMARY FOR MISMATCHED, BECAUSE TO ME, IT DOESN'T GIVE ENOUGH DETAIL TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE STORY IS ABOUT BECAUSE I HAVE NOTICED THAT MISMATCHED IS GETTING NOT AS MANY VIEWS AS THIS ONE?**

** AND LEADING TO THAT! WE HAVE OVER 2,000 VIEWS, AND I WOULD JUST LIKE TO THANK YOU, PEEPS! SO THIS IS SORT OF A SPECIAL CHAPTER AND ALSO, IT'S CHAPTER TEN SO YOU ALWAYS WILL LOOK FORWARD TO EVERY TENTH CHAPTER IN A STORY RIGHT? NO…OKAY…UM**

** HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS CHAPTER 10!**

Tris' P.O.V

The kiss is short, because Four pulls away shocked.

He stares at me in disbelief as I bite my lip, wondering if I did the wrong thing.

"You- you kissed me back…" He assures slowly. "Did you?"

I fidget a little and look down at my feet.

Oh, god, I hope I didn't do the wrong thing.

I shut my eyes and try to suppress the words that come out of my mouth.

"I did…look, I like you, too, but I have school and other things to worry about than to have…"

I can't finish my sentence. I don't want to call him boyfriend, because I forbid to call anyone that now.

"I understand, Tris," Four grins like a doof, "But just know that I'll wait for you."

"Yeah, as long as none of those girls get to you," I mumble.

"What was that?" Four asks.

"Nothing," I say quickly, "So shall we head to school?"

"Yeah, but you're staying here," Four speaks and tosses me over his shoulder, carrying me back to his bed that is only a few feet yards away.

"What! No," I start as he sets me gently on the bed, careful not to hurt me anymore than I already do, "I have to go to school…it's like, what," I count on my fingers, "the third day of school!"

"Nope, no complaining…you're staying here and Christina is coming to pick you up, so be ready in about," Four checks the digital clock lying on his brown dresser. It reads 6:41. "Sssssssssst, oh, about 19 minutes."

I jump out of Four's bed and start blurting out millions of things I don't have with me to get ready.

"I need to take a shower, my hair is probably a mess and I don't have my comb nor brush, gotta brush my teeth, I don't have any clothes on me and-" I began to rant on and on about everything I don't possess with me, and Four tries to butt in.

"Tris…Tris," He cuts me off.

"Hm."

"I have an extra toothbrush in the cabinet in the bathroom. You can take a shower here. Your hair looks fine. And you can borrow some of my clothes or I'll get Christina to bring you some of hers; don't worry," He sets a hand on my shoulder.

I crack a small smile and Four chuckles, "But I'm taking a shower first!" He yells and is already halfway down to the bathroom.

I giggle and just take a moment to let all of the information I just gathered this morning to melt into my skin…well, brain.

As soon as Four is done with his shower, I quickly hop in after him, hoping that he didn't use all of the hot water. And yes, he did, but at least it's a little warm. :[

When I'm done, I just chill in the bathroom, naked. But not only do I wear short shorts and a tank top to sleep, I sleep with no bra.

There's a tiny knock at the door and I'm startled to hear whose voice it is.

"Hey, Tris, It's Christina," says the sweet voice, "I just thought that maybe I'll just come over and bring you some clothes…along with undergarments."

"Oh my god, Christina! You are a life saver!" I scream as joy rushes over me.

I hear her laugh and I crack the door open a bit, hiding my body behind it.

Christina hands me a pair of skinny jeans and a regular black tee.

I thank her, and am about to close the door until she utters a, "I'm not done!"

What does she mean by that?

She hands me a black, ruffled bra and matching underwear.

I totally notice that my face feels like it's on fire.

"Thanks, Chris," I laugh as I take her offering, "Why didn't you buy me any normal undergarments?"

I question, and swiftly put them on, along with the nice outfit she gave me.

"Can I come in?" She asks and tell her yeah.

She hurries in and briskly closes the door behind her.

"Between me and you, and Shauna and Marlene and Will and Zeke…and Uriah, we think Four might like you," Christina looks at the ground which is shimmered in some of the water that dripped off of my body when I was standing there.

"Oh, wow, that's a hard sentence to um, understand," I frown as I rub the back of my neck.

I know the truth between me and Four and I want to keep that between me and Four, because at the moment, we're nothing more than just friends. I guess.

I just have to get them off of my case so they think that me and him are not compatible.

"Really. Come on, Tris, I know you like him," She smiles cheekily at me.

"I have nothing to say to that," I answer and began to open the door, but Christina pushes me back and closes the door back.

"Okay, but answer this question," she says and leans in on me and gives me a death glare. "What would you do if Four told you he loved you?"

Now it's my turn to stare at the floor.

I know what I would've said.

"Look, Christina, I'm not in the mood, okay," I try to push past her but she does have a strong build.

"No, Tris, I'm serious, just answer the question," She says.

"Christina…he'll never say that," I admit to myself, "He may like like me, but he'll never love me. I want to be more than friends, but with all of those pretty girls that would love to have him, I can't compete with any of them…it just won't work."

"Tris, you know that's not true-" Christina starts, but I already pushed past her and open the bathroom door.

I feel tears prickle my vision as I step out of the bathroom.

I slam the door behind me and push my head against it, feeling the type of wood the door was formed from.

I let out a small stifled groan and I began to cry.

"Tris…" says a deep, soft voice and I already know who it is.

I just don't want to turn around to look at him, nor do I want to let him see me broken at the moment.

"Tris, look at me," says Four in a smaller voice and places a hand on my shoulder.

I sniffle and turn around.

Four looks at me and I try to stop crying, but I only succeed a little.

Four pulls me into a bone-crushing hug and I bear hug him back.

He leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Tris."

I mumble a hm.

Four says this in such a confident way that I believe him.

"Whoever told you that I didn't love you… is wrong."

Four plants a peck on my forehead, and I feel like that kiss will be embedded into my skin forever.

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! LOVE YOU GUYS! DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**~silverpupp**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO, EVERYONE! IT'S NICE TO BE BACK AND I'M HAPPY THAT I CAN UPDATE THIS CHAPTER! THE MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM IS VERY IMPORTANT AND THE SITE THAT WILL BE POSTED AT THE BOTTOM IS FOR FUTURE REFERENCES, SO YEAH…**

** SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE'S CHAPTER 11 OF UNBREAKABLE!**

Tris' P.O.V-

I yank away from his body.

I stare into Four's eyes, not believing what he is trying to say.

"Tris, I lo-" He begins, but I cut him off.

"I don't have time for any of your bullshit, so can you let me breathe for a second."

Confusion rushes over his face and he speaks, "Tris, I have no idea what you are talking about, I'm telling the truth."

I scrunch up my nose, and push past him.

"Tris, wait," Four says calmly as his strong hand grabs my right wrist. "Tris. Come on, why don't you believe me?"

I jerk my hand away and reply, "Because I'm not capable of being with anyone who 'cares' for me."

Four looks down for a second and then turn back towards me.

"But Tris, I do care for you."

"Yeah…I guess that's what all boys say," I frown and walk to the front door.

"Tris, where are you going?" Four questions as I fiddle with the locks on the door. "You can't go back to the dorms."

"I'm not going back to my dorm," I answer as I finally unlock the door and open it. "I'm going somewhere I can stay."

"Like where, Tris?" He asks as I step out of his dorm.

"Somewhere where I can be with the people I love, of course," I fake a smile and finish off with a fake laugh.

Four thinks for a bit and I set my hands on my hips…he's very slow.

His face lights up and he stares down at me.

"You're not thinking about killing yourself, are you?"

I shake my head and look up at him.

"Of course you'd think that because of what I showed you," I heave, referring to my thighs, "It doesn't matter, it's just really annoying people think that."

"I didn't know that-"

"Four, Four, just…stop…" I say and walk out of his door. "Don't follow me either!" I yell as I'm already halfway down the hallway.

I smile a bit when I hear the door to his apartment close lightly, and keep wondering down the halls.

Oh, no…what am I going to do?

I kicked myself out of his dorm. Where am I going to go now!

I slam into a large body and fumble to the ground.

"Ow, watch where you're going," I frown and rub my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't see you there," A voice says and I look up.

"Oh…Oh…it's you," I swallow and he helps me up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, though," He half smiles at me.

I look around, hoping no one will hear our conversation.

"Hey, I'm sorry to be asking this question and I know that we barely know each other, but can I stay with you for a while?" I ask and brush away hair that has fallen in front of my face.

"Oh, geez," He rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah, Tris, sure."

I perk up.

He said yes.

"Wha- What? You're serious?" I ask not believing what he said like I didn't believe what Four said earlier.

"Yeah, it'll be fine if you stay with me for a while I guess…" He rubs the back of his neck again.

"Oh my god…" I wrap my arms around him. "Thank you!"

"Come on, I'll show you my dorm," He lets his lips curl into a small smile and I follow him.

**PAGEBREAK! (LOL! I DIDN'T TELL YOU GUYS THE NAME OF THE GUY SHE IS GOING TO STAY WITH SO, YEAH…U GUYS R PROBABLY MAD…WELL…I JUST WANTED TO CREATE A BIT OF SUSPENCE FOR Y'ALL!)**

Four's P.O.V-

I shut my door and push my back up against it.

She left…

I shouldn't have told her; I knew she would freak out.

I guess she doesn't like me in that way yet…or she probably doesn't like me like that at all.

With millions of emotions running through my body, I walk away from the door and towards my bedroom.

I plop down on the bed and close my eyes, hoping that sleep will take away the thought of _her_.

I'm so stupid.

She's smart, beautiful, and even though she's so small and broken, it doesn't make us any different. I just wish that she could understand that I'm here for her. I know we've only known each other for a few days, but…I don't know…it's the first time I've had feeling for a girl.

Like the very, very first time I've had feelings for any girl; I didn't even have feelings for my mother, the only woman that really cared for me and I didn't even have feelings or care for her…

Even when Marcus did misuse her.

I sit up and stare at the clock.

Shoot! It's 8:01!

I know school starts at 8:30 and no one seems to even be in class on time, but I like helping out the teacher that I have for first period until everyone else gets in the class after about 30 minutes!

What dauntless gets to class on time? I just really believe that teachers just got tired of giving out detentions, not to mention, but the detention room was always crowded! Everyday there was at least 80 or more dauntless in there and no room, so they just stopped giving them out. (**Ha, yes, for those of you who read Mismatched, my second chapter, I copied it from there****)**

"Four!" screeches a high, pitched voice.

I sit up and groan as Christina enters my room; I forgot she was still here.

"Hey, we have school…get up, buddy," She smiles at me and I get up from the bed.

"We are no where near buddies…at the most we are acquaintances," I wiggle my way around her.

"Uh, but Four! You're more friends with Tris, but not with me!" Christina squeaks as she follows me into the kitchen.

"You're exactly right, Christina," I smirk and pull two muffins from my fridge and hand one to her.

"Aw, come on…I know you like her…I heard your conversation," She grins at me.

"Of course, you did," I sigh and we walk out of my dorm together, after I literally push her out of my dorm, turn off my lights, and close the door behind us.

**PAGEBREAK!**

"See you later, Four!" yells Christina as she goes and catches up with Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Zeke.

I wave back and continue my walk to my first period.

I keep my head down and look at my feet, until a pair of someone's own slam into mine and they tumble backwards, falling onto the cold, hard floor.

"Hey! Watch it!" she shouts and I recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Oh my god, Tris, I'm so sorry," I apologize and help her up. "What are you doing here?"

"It's school…would you like it if I asked why you were here? No! So don't ask me that," She fumes and picks up the few books that flipped out of her hand when she fell.

"This is like the second time I ran you over…I'm sorry," I say. "Hey, if you don't have a dorm, where are you staying at now?"

"It doesn't matter," Tris eyes me and finally stands up. She pulls on her sleeves, pulling them down all the way and sighs. "I was just coming from the bathroom. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to class."

"Four!" Yells a voice that sounded like Christina's for a second, but I realize that it's the last person I want to talk to at the moment.

I sigh as another 'Four' is yelled and Tris looks at me like I'm crazy…she gives me the look, the look that says are-you-gonna-get-that.

The squealing stops for a second and Tris turns to face me.

"Um, okay…how do I put this?" She looks around the halls to see if anyone is there, watching us. "Four, I'm telling you this because I don't know if we'll ever talk again, because of this morning, but I just wanted to let you know that I…I um…had a…" The rest of her words are murmured and I see a flash of red cross her pale face.

"What'd you say?" I ask and lean in closer.

She looks down, but gives in and leans in closer to my ear.

"Four," She whispers ever so slightly. "You know the first night I slept over your house…"

I nod.

"Well, I kinda had a dream or nightmare or whatever, but it's really embarrassing…" Tris mumbles and I just nod my head.

Oh, lord, if she only knew what I dreamt that night.

"Four, I had an intercourse dream about you…" She finishes and pulls away.

"You're serious," I say confused.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out, but we probably won't talk any more so it doesn't matter anyway, but I just had to let that off my chest." Tris pulls down the hem of her shirt, even though it's perfectly in place, and she bites her lip.

"Oh…Oh, well, Tris, if you only knew the dreams I had," I chuckle and Tris looks at me.

"You're really freaky, Four!" Tris giggles and I chuckle again.

"What?! You can't call me freaky, you had the dream, too!" I burst.

"But yeah, I mean, it sounded like you've been dreaming of me forever!" Tris laughs.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't," I smirk.

"Ugh, Four!" Tris giggles one more time and playfully punches m in the arm.

"Well see you later, I guess," She smiles.

"Yeah, see you later," I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Four?"

"Tris?"

"I don't know if we should go too fast but…" Tris stops.

Oh my god, Tris! Come on! Just let it out!

I beg inside of my mind.

"Four, I think we should be…friends at the moment…"

A rush of disappointment takes over and I finally nod.

"Four, It's not you," She plants a soft kiss on my cheek. "It's _her_…she threatened me."

"Who? Her who?" I ask confused.

Another yell of 'Four' is shouted and we look towards the way it came from.

Mia.

"Four!" She runs and jumps on me, landing a kiss on the cheek that Tris kissed, and even on the same spot.

Tris looks down and walks away.

Oh, Mia is _her_.

I push Mia away and literally scream at her.

"You threatened Tris!"

"What? Babe, what are you talking about?" Mia flatters her eyes and twirls her hair.

"Stop calling me Babe and I have learned from my past not to trust you!"

"What? All I did was tell her to kill herself," Mia smiles cheekily.

"You didn't," I basically shout.

Mia smirks at me and I stumble backwards as if I'm losing my balance.

I think back to the conversation Tris and I had a few seconds ago.

_"This is like the second time I ran you over…I'm sorry," I say. "Hey, if you don't have a dorm, where are you staying at now?"_

_ "It doesn't matter," Tris eyes me and finally stands up. She pulls on her sleeves, pulling them down all the way and sighs. "I was just coming from the bathroom. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to class."_

I face palm myself and look at Mia.

"You have no idea what you have done," I say harshly.

"All I did was get her out of the way so me and you-" I cut her off and say.

"Mia, we are not together and never will be so just leave me alone…you're such an idiot!" I run a hand though my hair.

Tris takes things like that seriously…I can tell she did.

There's a reason she pulled down her sleeve before I could see anything.

"Mia, just go away, just go…" I say slowly and begin to walk away.

I can't imagine what Tris did to her wrists. If her thighs look like they do, I just can't think of how many scars she planted on herself just to try to get rid of the threat.

If she takes that threat really serious then she might go really far doing self-harm and kill herself…especially with the threat AND what I told her this morning that I thought she would do.

I stop and bang my feet against the nearest locker.

"Hey, bro, you okay?" I hear a voice question and I suddenly turn around.

Will smiles at me, but I just shake it off and began back on my walk to class.

Will runs to my side and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…its just Tris has been on my mind all day…"

"What happened?" He asks and lands a hand on my left shoulder.

"I told Tris something today that I didn't mean to say and she just ran off…she said she was going somewhere she can stay, but I need to find out where she is," I turn and look at him.

He looks away and sighs.

"Do you know where she is, Will?" I ask and he doesn't look up.

"Hm," Is all Will says and frowns. "I haven't seen her since this morning…"

There's an awkward pause and I smirk.

I chuckle a bit, too, before I speak, breaking the silence.

"So you do know where she is."

Will suddenly jerks up. "Wha- What are you talking about, I have no idea what you're talking about," He stammers continuously.

"Will, come on, tell me, please…" I beg and am basically on my knees praying that he will.

"I'm sorry, bro, but she doesn't want me to tell you where she's at," Will shrugs.

I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose, realizing that he does know where she is.

"Fine, I hope you know that I know where you live," I reply and use my two fingers to point at my eyes then back to his.

As I walk away, I hear Will mutter a 'Fuck'…I chuckle to myself lightly.

Oh, Tris…I hope she's okay…

But, hey, at least I know where she is…

_Will's_.

**THERE WAS THE 11****TH**** CHAPTER OF UNBREAKABLE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! **

** SO FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO A YOUTUBER! **

** I WANT YOU GUYS TO SUBSCRIBE TO DASHIEGAMES CHANNEL, BECAUSE HE IS HILARIOUS AND YOU NEED TO WATCH HIM!**

** HERE IS A LINK TO HIS PAGE BELOW AND PLEASE SUBSCRIBE! HE IS ALMOST TO 100,000 SUBSCRIBERS!**

** channel/UCERUmrDh9hmqEXBsnYFNTIA**

**THERE'S THE LINK, SO GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS, AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**~silverpupp**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! WHAT IS UP GUYS! THE NEW INSURGENT TRAILER IS OUT AND IT LOOKS COMPLETELY BAD ASS! I CAN EVEN, BY LOOKING AT THE TRAILER, THERE WILL BE LOTS OF FOURTRIS! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE! OMG, CAN'T WAIT! **

** OKAY, HERE IS ANOTHER UPDATE OF UNBREAKABLE. MISMATCHED SHOULD BE UP LATER TOMORROW OR EARLY SUNDAY MORNING! TODAY, THIS VERY FRIDAY, I AM MISSING MY FIRST DANCE AND WELL, I'M BASICALLY EMAILING MY FRIENDS THAT DIDN'T GO EITHER! I WAS GONNA GO WITH A GUY FRIEND, BUT THIS GIRL I DON'T LIKE ASKED HIM OUT, AND HE CAN NEVER SAY NO…AH…HE'S REALLY SWEET THOUGH…AH, LANE…**

** OKAY, HOPE YOU GUYS HAD GOOD WEEKEND AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS CHAPTER 12 OF UNBREAKABLE!**

Tris' P.O.V-

I quickly enter Will's apartment and shut the door behind me.

Fuck!

I think Four's onto me.

"Hey, you okay?" Asks a soft voice and I jump up, startled.

I place a hand on my warm forehead and answer, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have this weird feeling that Four is onto m-"

I stop talking as I stare face to face at the guy standing in front of me.

I gulp and look into his midnight, blue eyes.

How did he get to me so quick?

"How'd you find me?" I question, my voice cracking a bit.

Will enters the living room and a sympathetic look crosses his face.

I cross my arms over my chest and glare at Will.

"Will, how could you?" I ask and repeatedly tap my foot impatiently.

"I just…look, Tris, I can't lie to my best bud…he cracked me, okay," Will replies.

"I understand," I say and uncross my arms and place them by my side.

I hear a sigh of relief come from Will, and even Four.

"But I can't stay here…" I break the news to them and brush past Four and Will and jog into my room Will lent me. I start picking up my items that I brought with me and began fixing the bed.

"Tris, where are you going?" Four and Will ask in unison.

"That isn't any of your concern. I just need to get away from here for a while, okay."

"Where are you going to go, Tris? You can't go back to where you came from," Will states.

"Yeah, I can't, but that doesn't mean I can't go anywhere else in this compound," I reply and pull on a jacket I borrowed from Will.

"Tris, don't," Four says and grabs a firm hold of my arm.

I stare at it. I stare at Four's hand clasped around my small forearm.

"Will, can we have time alone…please?" Questions Four and Will nods then exits the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Tris, why are you leaving, again?" He asks and I try to ignore him, but his arm around my arm is very uncomfortable. "Are you leaving because of me?"

I block him out and continue to look away from his eyes.

"Tris look at me," He places a soft hand on my chin and he makes me look at him. "Tris what did I ever do to you?"

"I…I…I just need some space." I choke on my words.

"Tris, I know what happened earlier…I told you like two or three days ago that I'll help you with this problem, okay. I can help you get rid of it or at least cover _them_ up." Four says and runs his hand that was on my forearm down to my hips and he holds it there.

"It doesn't matter what happened to me earlier, okay, I just need to breathe," I croak.

"Tris, you keep suffocating yourself with lies. Just let me help you. _I_ won't be able to breathe unless I know that you're okay," The hand that was on my cheek suddenly tucks a misplaced hair behind my ear.

I sigh and look down at the jacket I'm wearing. I pull it off and toss it towards the bed.

I'm about to pull up my sleeve until I stop and stare at Four.

"Wha- What are you doing?" I question and look at him as he pulls off his sweatshirt.

"Look, Tris, if you show me yours…I'll show you mine." He looks down at me and I suddenly feel heat radiating off his body.

I nod, not having a clue by the means when he says, 'I'll show you mine.'

"I'll go first," Four says and begin to pull up his shirt.

"Wait!" I whisper shout before I see a lick of skin. "I want to go first."

Four stops and nods slowly.

We stand there in silence and I finally look up at Four.

"Aren't you gonna pull it up?" I startle him with these words.

"Oh, I thought you were debating if you were or weren't," Four says with a chuckle and gently grabs my wrists.

I hold my breath as Four looks up at me and then back to my wrists then back up at me again.

He looks very familiar with that cute worried look on his face.

Tris! Focus!

"Tris, I don't want to put all this stress on you, because you almost fell over the chasm and you almost died in a fire…are you sure?" He asks.

I nod solemnly.

His fingers lift the hem of my sleeve and pulls up.

I close my eyes.

I feel Four's fingers run along my fresh cuts and heat rushes to my cheeks.

"Tris, It's okay…You can look…" His voice soothes me.

I open my eyes to find Four still examining my cuts.

"Tris, If you think this is bad then maybe I shouldn't let you see mine," He huffs.

I only tear away from his gaze and and turn my head.

"Tris, you sure about this?" Four questions.

I nod and look towards him.

"Okay."

Four releases my hand and gracefully pulls my sleeve down for me.

"We'll get those wrapped later," He reassures me.

Four grabs the hem of his shirt, and my attention is all on him.

Lifting the shirt over his head, I can't help, but stare.

I always knew Four was pretty muscular, but I never imagined if he had toned abs!

I blush profusely and try to calm myself a bit…Tris it is just a guy, okay.

You've seen Caleb's abs before, what's so different?

Four looks so freaking hot though!

Four looks at me one more time and turns around, exposing his back to me.

I slightly gasp as ink pelts his back.

It's not what I expected.

I look closer and make out a scar running down his back, curving a bit as it descends.

"Four," I gulp and run my fingers along it.

I feel him shiver, but I continue.

My hand slips a bit, but only to reveal more scars embedded into his skin…yeah… this is worse than the cuts I do.

Four spins back around and says, "Now, you know, that you're not the only one who has scars."

I nod and frown.

"Tris…" Four begins.

I don't let him finish and wrap my arms around his waist.

He hugs me back and I place my right hand on his shoulder.

A hand suddenly grabs my hand and I pull away.

"Sorry, I don't really want you to touch that…" He looks away.

"Touch what?" I breathe and move my hand away.

As my hand move away I gasp at the black ink that is in cursive writing that has sunken into his skin and has even made a living there.

I stare at the words _Beatrice _which is written in small, cursive and fancy print.

"Beatrice," I wiggle a bit.

"Yeah," Four rubs the back of his neck and says, "I miss her…I knew I shouldn't have left her two years ago…it was a huge mistake."

I barely register what Four is saying as I stare at my name planted in his skin.

"Toby…" I frown at what just flew out of my mouth.

Four lets out a small 'hm' and looks down at me with a confused face.

"Bea..."

**BAM! OMG! HOPE U GUYS ENJOYED AND MISMATCHED WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING VERY SOON! ALREADY WORKING ON IT! **

** LOVE YOU GUYS! PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**~silverpupp**


	13. Chapter 13

**WHAT'S UP EVERYONE! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, BUT I WAS IN MEMPHIS FOR THE HOLIDAY AND WHERE I WENT THEY DIDN'T HAVE INTERNET, AND I JUST GOT BACK THIS MORNING…**

** SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS CHAPTER 13 OF UNBREAKABLE!**

Tris' P.O.V-

_As my hand moves away I gasp at the black ink that is in cursive writing that has sunken into his skin and has even made a living there._

_ I stare at the words __Beatrice __which is written in small, cursive and fancy print._

_ "Beatrice," I wiggle a bit._

_ "Yeah," Four rubs the back of his neck and says, "I miss her…I knew I shouldn't have left her two years ago…it was a huge mistake."_

_ I barely register what Four is saying as I stare at my name planted in his skin._

_ "Toby…" I frown at what just flew out of my mouth._

_ Four lets out a small 'hm' and looks down at me with a confused face._

_ "Bea..."_

"Yeah…" I nod my head and point to my name. "That's me."

"You still remember me?" Four questions.

I nod my head. "How can I forget?" I feel my voice come out a little bit harsher than I intended it to.

"Tris, I'm so sorry I left. It was-" He tries to explain but I interrupt.

"I know how it was for you back in your own home, but-" I begin but Four cuts me off.

"My 'home' was never a home. I regret ever calling that hell hole a home…all it is is a house," Four looks away.

I sigh, but manage to continue.

"Look, I know how it was back in that house of yours, but that didn't mean you had to leave me. After you left it sent me through a deep depression and it was hard to even get out of my own bed. Do you know how it feels to lose a best friend?" I question as I take a step back away from him and sit on the bed behind me.

"Tris, you know that I didn't want to go, but I had to…I had to get away from _him_," He sits down next to me on the bed.

"I know, but it felt like you didn't care for me at all and just left me all alone. You were the only one I really cared about, besides my family, and I thought that I would never see you again," I stare at my feet.

"I know I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, nor did I tell you that I loved you and I didn't want to leave, but I had to do what was best for us… best for you," Four looks at me, but I dare not to look back.

"What!" I jump up. "Best for me? Or best for you?! All you wanted was to get out of that house and I tried to help, but you never accepted it!"

"I wanted to accept your help, but if Marcus found out that I told you what happened every night, I wouldn't even be able to walk on my own two feet!" He practically yells back at me.

I scoff and grab my suitcase that I had been packing.

"Tris, where are you going?" Four questions sternly.

"Oh, I'm gonna leave and not tell you where I'm going. Oh, wait, maybe I _should_ tell you I love you and I'll miss you, and maybe I _should _tell you that I am stretching our distance because this is best for us, oh, never mind, best for me," I roll my eyes and spin around, trying to register that I just threw his own words back at him.

Silence consumes the room and I stop in front of the door, unable to leave.

Not unable to leave, but unable to leave my old best friend like that.

"Tobias, I'm sorry, I just…I just don't want to go through this again and I don't want to leave you, but you're making it difficult for me to make my own decisions and i-it-" I choke on my own words and press my forehead to the door. I let my fingers drop the suitcase in my hand and bring them up to wipe my watery eyes.

No, no, no. Don't cry, Tris, just calm down and everything can be okay.

I dry my eyes and let out a huge sigh of relief.

Good, I didn't cry.

I shiver as I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me close.

"It's okay, Bea, I'm here now…don't worry, I'm here," His voice sounds small and welcoming, but it calms me down even more.

A smile forms at my lips and I sink into his embrace.

I slowly turn around and roll my eyes as I see that he has a huge grin on his face.

"You're really annoying sometimes, Four."

"Hey, don't call me that…call me Tobias," His grin fades as he looks me in the eye and tuck a strand of my hair behind my ears.

"Okay, Toby," I grin.

"Hey, I didn't say nicknames," Tobias chuckles.

"But Toby fits really well," I whine.

He sighs a happy sigh and places his right hand on my left cheek.

"Fine, you can call me Toby," Tobias gives in. "But only on occasions."

"Like what occasions?" I question confused.

"Like these," Tobias brings me closer to him, by pressing his left hand to my back.

I shiver as his soft lips meet mine.

I unexpectedly kiss back and set both of my hands on his bare shoulders to steady myself.

Our kisses become slow, but at a steady pace.

We pull away at the same time to catch our breath.

I thought we were done, but Tobias leans down and peppers kisses all over the skin just beneath my jaw.

Tobias' right hand slowly grabs my left leg and brings it up to wrap around his naked stomach.

Without his help, I carefully bring my other leg to wrap around his waist and now I'm totally off the ground.

Tobias's hand travels up my leg, up my waist, up my chest, and then to the zipper of Will's jacket. His hand fondles with the zipper but he manages to get it off and pull it off my shoulder.

After the jacket drops to the floor, he presses me against the wall that is opposite from the door so he won't drop me, but Tobias continues to peck at my neck.

Cold air hits my arms and I begin to panic a little because all I have on is a black tank top.

But this is Tobias…he won't hurt me n any way.

"Tobias," I whisper, but a soft moan escapes afterwards.

"Hm…" He hums as his lips move down and literally make out with my collarbone.

"Will is in the other room."

"I-" He begins, but the door busts open from across the room and Will walks in, and spots us.

It doesn't take long for him to register what's going on.

"Woah, woah, woah!" He exclaims and covers his eyes with his hands. "Shit! Um, sorry…I didn't mean to walk on you two during PDA!"

Tobias gently sets me down on the bed and hurries to pull his shirt back on.

"Will," I get up from the bed and swiftly pull up one of my straps from the tank top that accidently fell down a bit over my shoulder while me and Toby were kissing. "We weren't doing anything you thought we were, and how is it PDA? There's no one around and this isn't public."

"Well this is my dorm and if anyone is kissing in my dorm then it's PDA to me," Will sets his hands on his knees as he breathes heavily.

"Will, what's wrong," Tobias questions as he pulls his shirt over his head.

"Nothing," Will answers. "I just thought that you two were…nothing."

"Wait, Will, how can you be phased by me and Tris doing it, but you aren't phased by you and Christina doing anything way more pleasurable than what me and Tris were doing a second ago?" Tobias asks and crosses his arms across his chest, and I chuckle.

Will laughs and begins to walk out of the room. "Fine. Take your time."

He closes the door behind him and Tobias turns to me.

"So you've walked in on them, too?" I inquire as I lean against the bed.

"Oh, god, tell me about it! I was scared for life!" Tobias sits down on the bed and I sit next to him. "I think I created a new fear after seeing them yesterday!"

"You're kidding," I giggle.

"No shit!" Tobias exclaims and wraps his arms around my waist. "Hey, you wanna go get something to eat?"

"We don't have any money," I frown.

"Don't you remember I work?" He stands up and pulls me up from the bed.

"Halftime policeman?"

"Yeah, and I should arrest you for being naughty," He smiles as he opens the door to let us out.

"What the hell do you mean? You were practically sucking off my neck!" I yell.

"You didn't like that?" Toby asks.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, I loved it," I admit.

Tobias chuckles and says, "Note to self, suck on Bea's neck more."

"Oh, so you're keeping tabs on me?" I question and lean against the wall.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Ugh," I grin and punch his arm playfully.

I don't know this feeling, but I feel happy again.

Because he's here. Not Four, or the guy who helped me with my locker a few days ago.

Tobias is here. The guy who was once my bestfriend, the guy who left, but promised himself he would see me again even though he knew he wouldn't. The guy who doesn't care if his I call him the best nickname ever, which also may seem like he's a child again, which will only bring bad memories.

I know he's still afraid of that monster, but he won't care as long as he has his friends by his side. Or as long as he has me, Beatrice Prior, by his side.

**THERE IS THE END OF CHAPTER 13, THE FIRST CHAPTER OF ONE OF MY STORIES I HAVE ENTERED ALL WEEK! SO MY GOAL IS TO UPDATE AT LEAST 5 CHAPTERS OF EITHER OF MY STORIES BUT I WILL PERSONALLY GIVE THIS STORY AND FOR BETTER OR WORSE MORE ATTETION…**

** HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED AND DON'T FOGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**~silverpupp**


End file.
